The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar discovered as a naturally occurring branch mutation in a controlled planting of Ficus benjamina `Midnight` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,856) in a greenhouse in The Netherlands. The varietal denomination of the new cultivar is `WGN 56`.